justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King of Atlantis
"King of Atlantis" is the 6th movie in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Trevor Donovan as Arthur Curry/Orin/Aquaman Lucas Till as Teen Arthur Curry Felicia as Queen Mera Donald Sutherland as Nuidis Vulko Russell Crowe as Tom Curry Teri Hatcher as Queen Atlanna Michael Jai White as David Hyde/Black Manta Don Cheadle as Cal Durham Michael Rowe as Prince Orm Marius/Ocean-Master Plot One day, an underwater explorer named Tom Curry swims to the ocean floor to find a new type of plant when he stumbles upon an abandoned ship and is attacked by a shark. Luckily, Atlanna, the Queen of Atlantis, is swimming by and notices him in trouble and saves him with her super strength and takes him back to Atlantis, where Vulko treats his wounds. When Tom wakes up, Atlanna tends to him and shows him around Atlantis. During the tour, the 2 share a kiss and Tom ends up staying in Atlantis for a year, where the 2 fall in love and become intimate. A year later, Atlanna discovers that she is pregnant with Tom's child and gives birth to a son that they name Orin. But when the people of Atlantis discover Atlanna and Tom's relationship, Atlanna is forced to banish Tom and Orin from Atlantis in order to remain queen. Tom then moves to Amnesty Bay and makes Orin's legal name, Arthur Curry and becomes the keeper of a lighthouse. 15 years later, a 15-year old Arthur is forbidden by his father from going near the water, out of fear of him discovering his Atlantean heritage and abilities. One day, when a ship crashes near the lighthouse, Tom jumps into the water to save the crew, but ends up getting knocked unconscious in the explosion. Arthur then jumps into the water and manages to save his father, where he discovered that he could breathe underwater. He then discovers he has super strength when he saves 2 of the ship's crew members.He then discovers he can communicate with marine life when he has an octopus and a dolphin save the remaining the crew members. Back on the surface, Tom admits to him that he's half-human, half-Atlantean and that his mother is Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis and that he has Atlantean abilities. He then tells him that his birth name is Orin. 15 years later, an adult Arthur decides to go visit his mother in Atlantis and says goodbye to his father. When he arrives at Atlantis, he is instantly attacked by the royal guards. But when he says that his mother is Atlanna, Vulko calls off the guards and welcomes him to Atlantis. Vulko explains to him about the origin of his birth and of Atlantis. He is then introduced to his half-brother, Prince Orm Marius, the son of Atlanna and an Atlantean wizard named Atlan. They then explain that after Tom and Orin were banished from Atlantis, a heartbroken Atlanna was comforted by her royal wizard, Atlan and the 2 eventually fell in love and gave birth to Orm. When Arthur asks where Atlanna is, Orm and Vulko tell him that she died years after giving birth to Orm, which is why Atlan left Atlantis years ago, and that Vulko has taken the throne until Orm is old enough to become king. Orm then says that he's now old enough to take the throne, but Vulko tells him that since Orin is back, he will now become the new king, due to him being the older brother. Orin though refuses to take the throne and says that he just came to learn more about himself. Meanwhile, outside of Atlantis, in a sub, Cal Durham reports to his master, Black Manta that they've found the city and that Orin has returned. Black Manta tells him to wait for the signal and then orders him out of the room when he gets a call from his client, Ocean-Master, the leader of a secret Atlantean cult that believe themselves to be the descendants of the "true" Atlanteans. Ocean-Master tells him that Orin is a temporary setback in their plans to conquer Atlantis, but then tells him that he'll deal with Orin himself and tells him to wait for his orders. That night, Ocean-Master and his followers breaks into the royal palace and take out the guards. They then attack Orin in his room, but Orin manages to fight them off. Ocean-Master steals the Trident of Neptune and uses it against Arthur, until Vulko arrives and takes the trident back. Ocean-Master and his followers retreat. Vulko then explains to Orin about Ocean-Master and his cult of purists. At the purists' base, Ocean-Master retreats to his study and is revealed to be Prince Orm, who is jealous of his half-Atlantean brother becoming king other than him, a pure Atlantean. The next day, Queen Mera, the queen of Xebel, a colony in Atlantis, visits Atlantis to conduct a peace treaty. While Vulko discusses treaty negotiations with Mera's royal advisers, Arthur shows Mera around Atlantis. During the tour, the 2 begin to grow close and almost kiss when Black Manta and his troopers attack Atlantis. Arthur gets Mera to safety and takes on Black Manta and is almost killed until Mera saves Arthur with her hydrokinesis. During the fight, Cal Durham kidnaps a few Atlanteans and he and Black Manta and the troopers retreat. Back on Manta's ship, Ocean-Master and his purists arrive where Black Manta shows him their experiments on the Atlanteans to synthesize their abilities. Ocean-Master reveals their deal that Black Manta will help Ocean-Master rule Atlantis and get rid of the impures while he gives Black Manta Atlantean knowledge. Cal watches the Atlanteans become tortured as the scientists continue their experiments, causing him to turn away with a guilty look on his face. Ocean-Master then reveals to Black Manta about Arthur's father. Back at Atlantis, Arthur leaves to go see his father, but when he returns, he finds his father murdered with a stab wound in his chest. A devastated Arthur returns to Atlantis and begs Vulko and Orm to use their magic to revive Tom, but they refuse since it is against the law to use magic for personal gain. Arthur is then comforted by Mera and the 2 share a kiss. Back at Black Manta's ship, the experiments are finished and the scientists test their new formula on Cal Durham, which gives him gills and the ability to breathe underwater and super strength. Black Manta orders his scientists to use the formula on the rest of his soldiers and then contacts Ocean-Master to tell him that it's time for them to take over Atlantis. Later, Black Manta and his army and Ocean-Master and his purists attack Atlantis. Vulko leads the Atlantean army against the soldiers and purists. Arthur and Mera then join the fight when Arthur is suddenly attacked by Black Manta and Ocean-Master. Mera takes on Ocean-Master while Black Manta attacks Arthur. Ocean-Master steals the Trident of Neptune and uses it to injure Mera. A furious Arthur attacks them, but Ocean-Master attacks him with the trident. Black Manta is then about to kill Arthur when Cal attacks Black Manta and tells him that killing the Atlanteans is wrong and helps Arthur take on Black Manta, but is severely injured during the fight. Black Manta then reveals to Arthur that he was the one that killed his father, causing a furious Arthur to beat him and is about to kill him when Ocean-Master attacks him and takes Mera to the kingdom to perform a spell to drain her powers away. Arthur though breaks into the kingdom and frees Mera. He then takes on Ocean-Master and manages to knock the trident out of his hand. Vulko then arrives to help Arthur, but Ocean-Master knocks them both down with a spell. Vulko tells Arthur that only someone of royal blood can use the trident and urges him to use it to defeat Ocean-Master. Arthur then grabs the trident and uses it to defeat Ocean-Master and also knocks off his mask, but Ocean-Master escapes before Arthur can see his face. Later, Orm arrives and tells Arthur that he and his men were taking on Black Manta's troops to defend the Science Conservatory. Arthur, Orm, and Vulko then discuss Ocean-Master's identity and the 3 realize that Ocean-Master must be a member of the royal family due to him being able to use his trident and decide to investigate. Black Manta and his men and Ocean-Master and his purists escaped. Vulko treats Mera and Cal's wounds and Arthur praises Cal for his bravery and for betraying Black Manta and welcomes him as a citizen of Atlantis. Later, Vulko offers Arthur the position of king and Arthur accepts. Vulko then shows him the king's armor and he puts it on and raises the trident. He then meets up with Mera and the 2 admit their love for each other and Arthur then proposes to her to be his queen and she accepts. During the crowning ceremony, Arthur announces that he plans to use his new power to be a hero of the oceans and takes on the name, Aquaman.